Slowly, Than All At Once
by SasuMuser
Summary: Sakura, catches the eyes of one cool kid Sasuke. Sakura doesnt know what to think of him, while he seems to have his mind made up about her, what will happen when they are a constant input into each others life? READ AND REVIEW PLEASEE! Loves you lots you guyss!
1. Chapter 1

Boring Chapter Alert !  
Chapter 1: Starting Up!

"SAKURA!" I heard my mom call me but i didnt feel like getting up i buried my head deeper into the pillow trying to go back to sleep "SAKURA DONT MAKE ME COME UP THERE! YOU KNOW I WILL" I sat up in my bed still face down and stretched i was like that for a few more seconds then plopped back down in my bed deciding it was worth the lecture until i heard loud angry footsteps come up the stairs i jumped up and ran to my bathroom and locked the door

, i heard my bedroom door swing open violently "SAKU- huh? Where are you did you not here me calling you dear?"  
"Sorry mom im in the bathroom i didnt hear you!" I shouted from the other side of the door  
"Well okay hunny, just hurry up its 5:45 and you know your bus gets here at 6 i wouldnt want you to miss your first day " she said softly, i didnt reply "make sure to take your medici-" "I know mom" i cut her off, i heard her sigh on the other side of the door and then walk away "Your breakfast will get cold if you dont hurry" she tried to say in a cheerful voice but i could hear right through it, when you live with someone your whole life its kind of hard to not know them,

My dad left us when i was 8 thats when i started to take this medication i got sick my mom would say and that id be better soon, im 17 now and am starting my first day at highschool as a Junior it felt wierd being in a new place the house was much bigger than our old one ( courtesy of my mother being a businesswoman and being gone 6 days out of the week now to pay for it) today was one of those rare days my mother got to make me breakfast

At the sudden thought of food my stomach rumbled i shook out of my thoughts and hopped in the shower, once i was out the bathroom my bedroom greeted me with a shivering gust of air i immediately regretted walking out of the bathroom taking all the will in my body not to turn around i walked in my closet i looked at the racks and racks of clothes and shoes i had wondering what would look good for a first impression i seen a white cropped halter top and a long sleeve black crop top i looked at them skeptically wonderimg rather i should wear one or the other i go with the halter top and grab a random pair of red skinny jeans given the fact that i had so many for no relevant reason once i put on the outfit i looked at my self im the mirror that was on the closet door i walked out and looked at the time it was 6:23 "shit" i cursed out loud.

I ran to my bathroom and grabbed my medicine, my shoes and hauled ass down stairs completely missing the last two steps i felt my soul leave my body then come back 'yep so i could have just died right there' i thought to myself and ran outside my mom's car was gone "shit,shit,shit,fuck" i ran back inside and grabbed my phone and bag i looked around for my keys i knew my mom would be pissed off if she foud out i drove the other car but i need to get to school and this was my last option hoping she'd understand i ran back outside and jumped the three little steps that leaded to my front door and went to the driveway i chucked my shoes to the passenger side once i was in and drove out of the driveway.

I got to school late it was 7:10 and school started at 7 i walked to the front office and went in "Um excuse me sir im-" "late, of course you are whats your name and your homeroom teacher" he cut me off, 'that rude fuck' i cleared my throat and corrected him "New" he looked up at me and the first thing he notice was my pink hair he kept on staring i was getting annoyed "I need a schedule sir" he looked at me and narrowed his eyes "right" was all he said as he turned to his computer "name please" "Sakura Haruno" "mhmm" i heard a printer go off at the room i took the moment to look around the place it was spacious but there was a large office type area in the center to take it up,

I heard the man clear his throat i looked at him he had a paper in his hand "Child i do not have all day" he said in a bored tone i glared at him and took the paper not so politely and walked out of the office once i was outside i looked around the place was big itselve there was a couple up against the wall and a few staglers running to class late just like me a few skippers and a few teachers i looked at my schedule "Math of Fucking Course" my first class was math of all fucking classes math?

Ughhh this is going to be a stressful morning "Language miss?" Came a deep voice i turned to see a white haird man with a white mask covering his mouth 'was he sick?' I looked down at his hands 'Sick was the word' i cringed 'teachers are allowed to read those kind of books during school hours? Thats just plain gross' he closed his back "New student i perhaps" you could tell he was smiling under his mask "Yeah" he took my schedule out my hands and looked at it "Hmmm looks like you have Anko first period, and me second here ill show you the way,. come" he said giving me back my paper and walked off i walked after him and soon we were at a classroom you could here a booming voice yelling on the other side "NARUTO UZUMAKI IF YOU WANTED TO SLEEP THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN YOUR BEHIND TO BED LAST NIGHT!" "Uh-uh im sorry i-it wont happen again" the man looked at me and knocked on the door "good luck" and then he walked off once he turned a corner the doot swung open a fumming women with dark hair pulled in a high ponytail looked at me we were eye level "Are you Sakura ?" " Yes" "Great come in and introduce yourself",

I heard whispers before i even walked in, i took a deep breath and stepped in the classroom i walked to the front and without looking up i stated "Im Sakura Haruna, im 17 from Suna, my favorite color is red, yes this is my natrual hair color and... i dont know" i looked at the women who had a chopstick in her mouth she then shrugged her shoulders as if saying good enough "find a empty seat and pay attention" i looked up at the students in the room and notice some girls were laughing and giggling some boys were as well although most were staring at me with smirks and winks i seen one last open seat and it was next to a boy he was tan and wore a shirt that had a cup of ramen on it his hair was of an unusual orange-blonde color and he had the deepest blue eyes ive ever seen.

I sat beside him and he grinned "Hi im Naruto" he put his hand out i looked at him and shook it "Sakura" "I hope we can be friends Sakura" he talked alot but none the less i smiled "Of course" the period seemed to fly by in a breeze maybe it was because me and Naruto were whispering back and forth the whole time, i enjoyed his company he was a good friend i felt like i knew him my whole life and the way he looked at me told me he felt the same before i knew it the bell had rung for next period "Well class hope you all payed attention today there will be a review on all this tomorrow" with that she put down her marker "i didnt get any of that" i said to Naruto "ehh me either but it doesnt matter she always forgets about the reviews" he laughed and it warmed my heart to hear it for some reason.

Then just like that it was gone as i watched a girl with black hair that looked purple come up and talk "Hey babe" "Hi beautiful" he picked her up and kissed her she turned red and looked at me "Hi im Hinata" "...Sakura" she looked away awkwardly "Ill see you in lunch?" She said to him "Duh, and you'll see Sakura-chan to, right?" "..Yeah...Sure" "Cool well then my lovely mistress, after you" he said as he bowed and extended his arm to Hinata "Ill see you at lunch Saki, Byee" he looked back at me and then was off with Hinata i was a bit jealous to say that my only friend so far had a girlfriend but he gave me a nickname and it made me smile like an idiot,

Naruto was a great friend i looked around and notice that the halls were getting less and less crowed as students entered their classrooms i pulled out my paper and began to walk the opposite direction of Naruto and Hinata i heard squealing around a corner but didnt pay it no mind then ran completely into someone i was falling backwards and reached for something, anything! 'Why me! why me! why me!' I grabbed onto something and it collapsed on top of me i came crashing to the ground -or at least i was supposed to there was an arm around my waist that had provented my body from fully hitting the ground i opened my eyes that i didnt remember shutting and there on top of me was an extremely attractive guy he had dark eyes almost whirlpools of black he had a monotone look on his face as if he hadnt just fell on me i was gently placed on the ground he stood up and looked down at me "Watch where your going you could hurt yourself" and he stepped over me and continued to walk,

'THAT ASSHOLE DIDNT EVEN OFFER TO HELP ME UP' i got up and picked up my paper and bag "Teme!" I said after him he seen to be caught off gaurd by the name and froze he turned around and looked at me with the same expression he did moments ago only his eyebrows were raised in a questioning matter he looked me up and down i rolled my eyes and turned away walking the same way i was before then i heard his voice again it gave me shivers to no end "you're going the wrong way Kakashi's class is down this hall" i stopped and looked at him "how did you know i had him next" he shrugged "suspicion" I narrowed my eyes at him the late bell went off and all the students are out of the hallways,

It was just me and him and it felt awkward I followed him to Kakashi's class it was at the end of a hallway on the right side I walked behind him staring at his back as he had his hands in his pockets he didn't say a word and neither did I until "you're a jerk you know that right" I said he didn't look back or said anything at all "what kind of person tumbles over another person and doesn't even offer to help them up" I finished off he sighed and you could basically hear him roll his eyes "you're annoying" he said as he walked into a classroom that already had the door open "annoying? how dare you call me annoying I should beat your skull into this-"

I immediately stop as a classroom full of students looked at me wide-eyed 'do I have something on my face' I thought to myself the overly attractive mysterious boy smirked and God was it sexy he turned around and looked down at me "you'd have to reach it first" it was true he looked to be 6'4 while I was a mere 5'8 given the fact that my legs were probably the longest thing on my body my arms would never reach up there angry at the fact that he was right I ready to myself to pounce on him but felt a hand on my shoulder I looked over and seeing the same white haired guy from this morning "now now children save it for the bedroom" some students giggled behind us others glared at me others glared at him one in particular girl gave me a look of disgust.

She had glasses an ugly red hair but she was pretty she wore a long-sleeve shirt that was tight around her boobs and shorts that barely covered her thighs I looked away from her and back to Kakashi "Sasuke why don't you take a seat while I introduce Miss Sakura here" the overly attractive mysterious boy now had a name Sasuke it suited him I watched as he walked down the classroom to the back and took a seat "class this is Sakura Haruno she will be joining us for the rest of the year Sakura would you like to share with the class your hopes and dreams, desires, weird fetishes, anything" the class laughed at his last remark,

I look to everyone in the classroom I seen a extremely blonde girl with equally deep blue eyes as Naruto staring right at me or my hair at least "my name is Sakura Haruno I'm 17 from Suna my favorite color is red yes this is my real hair color and that's it I guess" I repeated my intro to the class I look back at Kakashi and he shrugged his shoulders as well "okay then class shall we start" "Hai" the class replied "Great Sakura you will be sharing a table with Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru" I looked over to where Sasuke was the same blonde hair blue eyed girl staring at me in delight, I made my way to the back of the classroom the red hair girl following my every move with her eyes deadpan on me i soon got to the table and sat up the table the girl named Ino moved over and pull the chair between her and Sasuke

"thank God there's another girl at this table I thought I would have to _**DIE**_ sitting next these two useless humans" i laughed at her she was friendly and outgoing just like Naruto "Im Ino of course and your Sakura duh but listen i know we just met and all but since you walked in the room the only thing I couldnt keep my eyes off of was your hair can I please touch your hair" she looked at me with such excitement I found it a bit awkward but I let her touch my hair she massage my scalp which I couldn't lie felt amazing "you have such good hair" she whined "thanks" I laughed out "Ino quit molesting the girl's head" "Shika shut up and go back to sleep" she elbowed a guy thats had the same hairdo as my Math teacher but his was brown " this is Shikamaru by the way and I can already tell by the scene that happened before class that you and Sasuke know each other ehh"

She gave me a perverted look 'huh? What was she implyin- NO NO NO' "Unfortunately so" i said between gritted teeth and glared at Sasuke he gave me a look of amusement and chuckled "Was it that bad babe" he said in a teasing voice i felt a heat rise up my neck and creep on my cheeks my heart skipped a beat but i didnt show it i looked at him angrily "You idiot!" "when i read your information it said that you were a 4.0 gpa student this isnt the behavior i expected" you couldnt really tell if he was mad or amused but either way i apologized "Im sorry sensei" i heard a giggle and looked up at the girl in glasses she was looking back with a evil glare that i was unaffected by "Karin eyes front" Kakashi said and the girl with the glasses turn to look at the board,

'Karin eh? Whats her problem guess ill find out sooneror later' i looked over at Sasuke who was looking ahead with a straight face "Like what you see" he said as a smirk appeared on his face "tch" i looked away 'Sasuke was...welll...something' class was longer than expected as me and Ino would occasionally chat every so often and I would take a glance at this Shikamaru character every 20 minutes 'how can someone sleep that long during the day' besides that the class was enjoyable with the exception of Sasuke purposefully hitting my hand every other time I wrote something and messing me up and this Karin girl staring at me as if she wanted to end me class was great i made a new friend Ino she was great also a new enemy for some odd reason 'What is with her' as for Sasuke though...i dont know 'he's...something i guess'.

OMGG YOU GUYS ITS 5:52 WHERE I AM AND I BEEN WRITING SINCE 3 AM Godd that was alot but what will happen between Sasuke and Sakura?, will Karin confront Sakura or will Sakura confront her? When is lunch? Who else is hungry right now? Well just wait till next time REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEE i will accept any criticism! Untill next timee chowww ;)


	2. Chapter 2: The Feels

Chapter 2

There is something about this girl that made me feel different that made me act different I didn't know what came over me but pissing her off was amusing and I just couldn't stop myself from doing it I would look over every so often and see her completely concentrated on the teacher and once she deemed something relevant to write down I'd bump into her arm and make her mess up I knew she was writing in pen and that she wouldn't be able to erase it but it was funny to me which was different I knew she was different as well when she first spoke to me something about her calling me a teme was weird but also quite satisfying.

I looked in the corner of my eye and caught her looking at me i smirked, and she noticed she looked away quickly before I knew it class was over the bill was something I always loved yet hated to hear the loud noise was annoying but it also indicated the end of the class period, which I was relieved to hear I got up out of my seat not bothering to look back at the new girl picked up my bag and my book and left the classroom "Oi Sasuke-Teme" I turned around to see a very excited looking Naruto "what is it that you want dobe" I said in a very bored tone "hey don't talk to me like that I'm your best friend" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I started walking and he started walking with me and talking,

"So have you heard about the new girl?"

I smirked

"Welll?"

"..."

"Sas-"

" yes Naruto I've heard about the new girl" he gave me a knowing look "so what do you think of her" this time I didn't resist I rolled my eyes at him "she's annoying" was all I said "Awee come on she's not annoying Sakk is really cool actually" he protested with me I kept walking he sped up and jump in front of me he began to walk backwards and talk at the same time "look give her till lunch youll see, she's awesome!" I looked at him with a blank expression on my face "now tell me what girl do you know actually can talk about basketball and know exactly what she's talking about, huh?" 'So she is into sports thats interesting... I guess'

" I don't care Naruto" I said stepping around him and walking into my next period class. For some reason I hated chemistry I always hated chemistry it was something about it that just got on my nerves I sat by the window in the back of the classroom and let my mind wander for some reason my thoughts centered around a certain pink-haired being, I caught myself thinking about what class she had right now but then dismissed it immediately why do I even care it wasn't my concern she was annoying, and for the 100th time that day I rolled my eyes. Class seemed to go by slow but eventually the bell rung indicating it was time for lunch.

I walked out of the classroom with my belongings heading towards the cafeteria I seen Naruto and Hinata outside of the Cafe doors along with Sakura, my mind was blank when I seen her but it was as if I was forcing it to be that way I was annoying myself for the first time ever in my life, I just wanted to stop thinking about things all together there was nothing special about this girl she was just a girl... nothing special, "Teme there you are we've been waiting for centuries" "Naruto we only been waiting for 5 minutes" Hinata budded in " well when you're hungry five minutes seems like 500 years" he laughed as he spoke so did Sakura, Hinata giggled at his 'fact' "well are we going in or are we just standing here like freaking statues" he stated, i was about to walk past him when "u-um I'll catch up with you guys later" they both looked at Sakura I glanced at her for a few seconds then looked away "what's wrong are you not feeling well" Hinata asked sincerely "no-no it's not that it's just I have something I have to go do I'll be back in a jiffy I promise" I glanced at her one more time just in time to catch a dazzling smile her teeth are straight and white there was a mark on one of them though near the crease of her mouth indicating that she once had braces.

When she left and we went inside I try to convince myself that the only reason why I noticed the mark on her tooth was because I once had braces myself and I have the exact same mark, once Naruto got his food we all sat down at our table and waited for the others I've caught myself glancing at the cafeteria doors every so often "Looking for Sakura huh?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at me, i scoffed at him and looked away "who is this girl that you speak of" I traded a glance with the other pearl eyed relative "Sakura shes the new girl" Ino said walking up to the table and sitting on the right of me i rolled my eyes "You know Sasu-chan if you keep rolling your eyes one day they're going to fall out of your skulI" i drifted my eyes to the owner of the voice 'Sasu-chan? Who the actual hell does she think she is' a odd feeling erupted in me it was some type of heat wave that rushed up my spine then my neck i immediately shut the feeling down and looked away, "Sakk! You're alive!" Naruto shouted i watched her once playful face expression turn into a stotic one "Of course im alive you idiot" her tone wasnt harsh but it held some not so politefulness "Hehe" he laughed nervously, the table got quiet as she sat infront of Ino beside Hinata "Im Sakura Haruno" she suddenly said perking up and smiling "Right Sakk this is Neji, Chouji we just call him Cho, this is Ino, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, anddd dang it i always forget his name mmm-ah! Sasuke!" I glared at him "of course you know this lovely lady Hinata-chan"

I ignored the rest of the conversation and watched as Sakura smiled at all my friends, i also notice how everyone at the table engaged conversation quickly with her asking her what she like to do on the weekends, what her favorite things to eat, or her embarrassing moments, if she had a boyfriend 'No No i dont have a boyfriend haha' i remember her saying and after she said it I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding, I couldn't understand why I felt so much pressure on my chest as if I was holding something back I didn't feel anything though I had nothing that I wanted to say nor confess or challenge so the feeling was unexplainable then I started to think about how I had acted the first time I had class with her calling her that in front of my friends making it seem as if I was flirting with her it was unnatural of me and I still couldn't explain how it happened but the sudden urge to mess with her head was sitting there and I took it.

ignorance is bliss that's what my mother used to always tell me but Sakura is different her personality is different I was aburtly snatched out of my thoughts when I heard my name come out of someone's mouth I looked up and noticed that Sakura was speaking "He ran into me in the hallway and completely knocked me over " i smirked that feeling was coming back "The way you put it its as if you didnt like the encounter" i watched her face go from a creamy color to red but as fast as it came it was gone "I didnt Teme" i heard Naruto laugh at the name i was called " i just reacted slow therefore i was unable to show you how anger i was right way" she folded her arms and looked up with pride which made me more amused "Aa." I looked away and everyone started to talk about our game minus Sakura i looked up at her and caught her smiling to herself, i was about to question her about it in a teasing manner (or at least thats what i told myself) but the bell had rung, we had to go back to class.

My next class was journalism i was walking down the hall ignoring all the squeals and heart eyed girls "Hey Sasuke-kun!" "Hi Sasuke-kunn!" "Hope you have a good day", annoying shit like that was said to me i was beginning to get fed up "Hey Sasu-chan!" I was about to put whoever just called my nammee in there place butt suddenly realized exactly what i was called 'Sakura?' i turned my head to the side cooly "What" "I dont know where this class is and i was hoping you could tell me where it is" she said and batted her eyelashes the heat wave was starting to re-emerge i tensed up a little, she didnt seem to notice what she was doing at all, i dont like this feeling its uncomfortable, "Let me see" she handed me her schedule 'Journalism!' "You're in here" and pointed to the classroom "Thanks -wait this is your class too?" "Hn." "SASUKE-KUN WE HAVE A CLASS TOGETHER THIS YEAR!" 'please God no' the redheaded girl came and was ready to pounce on me when all of a sudden one Sakura Haruno pulled me out of the way leaving the girl to fall on nothing but thin air, Sakura's small hands were cold on my biceps i lighted shifted my stance and she let go i surpass the urge to protest and instead walked to a desk she followed behind me sat next to me "You didnt have to do that you know" i found myself saying "well if i didnt you would have been road kill" she didnt look at me and took out a notebook " Alright class settle down, Hey my name is Umino Iruka but to you its got it!" "Hai!" The calss responded "Great now for starters there is a new student we dont get many of those anymore, Miss Haruno?" I watched from the corner of my eye as she stood up "Um hey im Sakura Haruno im 17 from Suna, yes this is my real hair color" she sat down i glared at a few boys that were staring at her flat stomach, they immediately turned away.

"Clasd today we are going to talk about Shakespeare and his glorious books we will get more into details tomorrow but for now take notes you will be quized on what i am about to tell you" i looked at the corner of my eye again and seen her concentrated look once he started talking she was writing 'she sure is...something'.

School was out later than sooner and i was perfectly fine with that i walked to the student parking lot and seen one anger Sakura Haruno "Hey what are you doing with my car!"

"mam this car was reported stolen"

"Stolen! STOLEN! DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING THIEF TO YOU!"

"Im sorry miss but we have to take the car" the man signaled for the tow-truck to roll out

"HEY GET BACK HERE With My... car" but they were already gone 'i should give her a ride its the logical thing to do...no let her walk home...but what if she lives far, what if she gets mugged on the way there...thats her problem not mine...pull your shit together what would your mother say...fine whatever' but before i could make a move i seen Suigetsu Hozuki she smiled and laughed with him and it pissed me off to no end and before i could stop myself i walked up to the giggling duo "Oi Sakura walk with me for a second" "Hey whats the matter" she looked confused

"Nothing just come on" i turned to walk

"Um bye Sui see you in History tomorrow!" I heard her shuffled footsteps behind me "Whats wrong Sasu-chan" i stopped and turned around "letmegiveyouaride.. home"

"...huh?" She said, why was i acting like this, this was absurd

"Just come with me" i said and grabbed her wrist,

"Hey where are you taking me?" She laughed out "Home" i told her "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa so you mean to tell me the Sasu-chanis taking me little ole Sakk home...i-i should be honored" she faked appreciation i rolled my eyes "No seriouslythanks" i looked back at her "my mom is going to kill me once she finds out about her car" she put a hand on her forehead and laughed nervously my god was her forehead big, i took my time to analyze her facial features, her hair that was extraordinarily pink to the roots hadnt seem to clash with her bright emerald green orbs, her pink eyebrows were arched perfectly not to thick an also not to thin, her eyelashes were long..almost like my mothers, her lips her were moving but you can still tell they were plump and pink,her teeth white and straight, rosy cheeks and a button nose, she was- "Sasu-chan?" " Hu-What" "i asked you if we were going to leave or not it's getting late" i turned around and walked to me car i was walking up to the passenger side and opened the door and walked to the other side before she got in the car.

"Your car is awesome! My Genesis has nothing on your car" she whined with admiration, i smirked . The whole car ride to her house after she told me where she lived was filled with chatter -one sided chatter she just seemed to talk about any and everything she was in the middle of talkin about Chemistry and how that was her favorite subject 'figures' i cut her off "We're here" "and -uh oh thanks for the ride Sasuke-kun" the heat was beginning to rise up my neck again "l'll see you tomorrow yeah?" She got out the car "Hn." I watched her run up to the gate of her large house put in a pin and it opened she turned around and waved at me as soon as a clap of thunder sounded she jumped and turned around running up the three steps that led to her front door once it was closed i looked ahead of me and sped off.

'Sakura Haruno you have some how caught my interest, and...i dont like it'

 **SORRY IT SEEMED SHORT YOU GUYS I EDITED THE FIRST CHAPTER AS WELL, i really need to stop yelling im scaring the readers _ but anyways what is going on with sasuke and the feels? Why did sakks run off so quickly? The world my never know! Or will they...dun dun duuuunnn! Until next time chowwwwwwww!**


	3. Chapter 3: Okay Sasuke

Chapter 3: Okay Sasuke

Maybe it was a coincidence, maybe -maybe it wasnt anything. But as i closed the front door to my house i felt a rather large blush come over my face 'pull your shit together Sakura it was only a ride' -i wanted to die! Just disappear into a sea of darkness never to be found "Ughh im an idiot!" I exclaimed i rolled my eyes and push myself off off the door i set my things down by the door and kicked off my shoes, walking to the kitchen opening the cupboard grabbing a random cup and making me a glass of water, i thought of Sasuke and what he thought of me.

I felt for my phone in my back pocket, choking on the water i had in my mouth when i felt nothing i checked my other pocket -nothing! I tried to look behind me and caught myself spinning in circles like a dog after his tail i ran to myou shoes and looked through the back i was just holding, sighing in relief i pulled the electronic device and turned it on i had a miss call from my mom "hmm wonder what she wanted." I was about to call back but for some odd reason decided against it i went up stairs and into my room.

I looked out the window and my breath hitched "what the heck, please tell me this isnt accurate" i whinned i looked down the road there was no other than...Karin (A/N: thought i was gonna say sasuke uh? nah kiddies _) walking a little Yorkie both her and her dog had on a rain coat i rolled my eyes "rich people" then it occurred to me that i lived in a ver large house i face palmed and turned my attention back to her 'what was her problem in class today, maybe i can talk to her since we are some what neighbors' i walked down stairs, put a raincoat on and was out the front door i didnt put my shoes on i would stay in the drive way "Hey karin!" I tried my best to beam a smile at her but something just compelled me not to like her 'Be nice Sakura' my inner rolled her eyes , she looked up at the voice and scoffed "what do you want" -rude much? "I was wondering what the problem was today" at this point i honestly didnt care what she had to say she lost my iterest the moment she looked up at me like that, but none the less i stayed a toughen outthe rest of the conversation.

She looked confused and then all of a sudden remembered "oh yeah-" she gave me an evil look, if it wasnt for my pride i would of withered away...to a corner...on the other side of the planet.."-i have very important business to discuss with you, mind of i come in?" I didnt know what she was getting at but i invited her in the rain was starting to ease away she took a quite glance at my mailbox, i looked aswell and seen the numbers on it '5772' once we were in she made herself quite comfortable on my sofa her dog was to remain outside i watched as he started digging holes in my mothers garden 'thats a good boy take those disgustingly pink flowers out' "So Sakura is it?" "Yeah-" "Okay listen here little girl-" she stood to prove she was a bit taller than me "Sasuke Uchiha Is Mine! So stay away from him or else!" I was to say genuinely surprised at what she was saying to me...in my house..My house..MY HOUSE! "And if you thin-" "No you listen to me you red headed twat you are on my property and you will not talk to me like that Sasuke is my friend and will remian my friend untill we both decide other wise do you hear me!?" She looked shocked at my sudden outburst "BITCH" she screamed -more like screech out loud "Who do you think you are talking to me like that! I ought to put you in your damn place " she was about to come at me when -Knock Knock Knock "huh" she turned around and i took the opportunity to push her towards the door "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE".

Who ever was behind the door begin to panic trying to open the door and soon enough it swung open "Sakura are you-" there stood a person no other than Sasuke Uchiha, "-okay?".

'This is to fucking perfect' i snickered to myself. Karin looked behind her and gawked at him "SASUKE-KUN!" she had heart eyes and was ready to drool and then "W-wait what are you doing here" he looked back and forth between the both of us i winked at him and he gave me a confused expression.

"Babe you werent supposed to be here for another hour, i havent even gotten the chance to change" his eyes widen in response 'two birds with one stone' " **BABE?** What do you mean **BABE**?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU TWO WERE JUST FRIENDS" Karin was beyond pissed her eyes held a murderous glint, i was enjoying this to much, sasuke didnt seem to like the joke to much he was a terrible actor i rolled my eyes 'poor sasu-chan school tomorrow is going to be flooded with rumours' i inwardly laughed as Karin ran out the door pissed she dragged the poor puppy behind her i looked at the boy in the door way of my home "What was that all about ?" He questioned me "She seems to like you alot alot and was giving me a heads up" i answered "im not talking about that" his face held no emotion.

'What was he talking about-ohh..Oh-OHH' "It was just a joke Sasu-chan dont take me calling you that to serious," i laughed out then i thought of something else "im sorry if i made you feel uncomfortable" he shrugged his shoulders and casually looked away his eyebrows came down for a moment clearly thinking about something unpleasant before they went to normal "uhh..Sasuke-kun what are you doing here again" i asked him he looked at me and stared for a minute "You left your book in my car" he stated and handed it to me our fingers brushed and i was hit with a sensation that screamed in my ears i felt a familiar heat in my neck, i took it and apologized if it was any trouble bringing it to me he made his trademark sound 'Hn.' And turned around ready to leave.

"Hey wait!" I suddenly said "if you want you could come in and watch a movie or something like homework -i dont know" and true to my word (only the last part) i didnt know what in the actual hell i was saying it was as if my mouth had a mind of its own, he turned and looked at me he had some sort of ponder look on his face His eyes flickered down to the notebook in my hand and he smirk "No thanks, maybe another time just give me a call, yeah? See you tomorrow" and with that he got in his car and left _._

"Ehh?...forget it" i rolled my eyes and turned around almost defeated for some reason his response wasnt the one i wanted 'He was a friend thats it' thats what i told myself and begin to walk back to the kitchen where i had discarded my cup in the counter i leaned against it and made the decision to watch a movie by myself, i laid the notebook on the counter next to my cup and walked to the livingroom again i thought watching a comedy would lighten my mood and true to the prediction it did, i had watch and American movie called Harold and Kumar: Go to White Castle, it was hilarious i died of laughter so many times i had to pause the movie to control my breathing once it was finish and the credits started rolling in i thought of what i would of watched if Sasuke was here and had said yes i soghed and got up remote in hand and turned off the tv, i turned off the light and was about to walk upstairs ready to end my night when i noticed the kitchen light was still on, i walked over and peered in i went and grabbed my notebook placing the cup in the sink i absentmindedly flipped through the notebook and found something odd, there was writtimg in my book 'a letter? No numbers.' Then something clicked in my head

 _Flashback_

 _His eyes flickered down to the notebook in my hand and he smirk "No thanks, maybe another time just give me a call, yeah? See you tomorrow" and with that he got in his car and left._

 _End of Flashback._

'THIS IS SASUKES PHONE NUMBER' i had a mini heart attack and nearly fell over, 'this is so unreal' i smiled to myself and turned the light off walking to my room and flopping on my bed "Ughhhh" i smiled to myself and got up removing my clothes and putting on a pair of boy shorts and a long sleeve shirt. I giggled to myself before falling into a deep slumber "Okay Sasuke"

The next morning i was late so late in fact i had wished i would of just stayed home and play hooky, but i cared somewhat about my grades and Kami was that stressfuli face palmed as i remembered watching a movie instead of doing my homework last night i walked into my math class completely terrified at what she would say but surprisingly she hadnt said anything, in fact it was as if she forgot all about it, Naruto walked in with a friend they were chattering until he seen me "Hey ill talk to you later -Sakk! Hey wassup" he sat beside me and i felt a sensation knock me in the face, the same one i felt with Sasuke last night but this one was slightly odd it was different like i had some kind of fondness for the blonde.

I caught myself lost in his amazingly blue eyes. "SAKK!" I immediately snapped out of the trance "huh?" "What happen you looked like you were day dreamimg are you-" i cut him off "Yeah sorry im okay was just thinking about something" i somewhat lied "oh well like i was saying lunch is going to be packed so i was wondering if you wanted to go with me and the gang to McDonalds or somthing" i looked at him "the day just started how would you know if its going to be packed" he laughed at my response "its taco Tuesday trust me it will be packed come on we never get caught we been doing this since sophomore year its cool" i considered it and finally said yes class went by kind of slow so Naruto fell asleep i managed to finish all of my work so i just sst there until the bell rung.

Nervous wasn't the word for how I felt going to English class I knew he was going to be there and I didn't know how I was going to let him know that I got the note without it being awkward maybe I should just text him randomly or just pretend that I never seen it in the first place, without even knowing i walked in the classroom and sat down i was one of the first few students in there a minute later Sasuke walked in immediately there were squeals of joy and excitement. He came over to me and sat down "Hey" i said he looked at me and then looked away 'Woah what is his problem? He gives me is number and then acts like a jerk? What the hell!' "What the he-" "SAKKIII-CHANNN!" Ino came strolling in with a smile on her face "I heard from Naruto you're going to becoming with us for lunch"

Sasuke didnt seem phased at all, i looked back at her "uh yeah" "Great! So who are you riding with Naruto or Sasuke here" she asked as she pointed a pretty painted thumb towards Sasuke and before i could answer "My car is full" i looked at him and then at her "Looks like im riding with Naruto" i said sheepishly 'what was his problem? why was he acting like this to me? Did i do something wrong?' "Whoa whoa whoa what do you mean your car is full" Ino said to him he didnt look at her "im not repeating myself" he said coldly, insanely so i felt a gush of icy air radiate off of him. She looked pissed off for a second and then she looked at the board, sighed and then gave a understanding look i was highly confused what was going on "Uh Ino?" "Just leave him be for now" i wanted to protest and then decided it would probably be best not to do so. Soon class was over.

I couldnt stop thinking about Sasuke and how he acted towards me i was currently in gym and was failing miserably at hitting the volley ball over the net i was so distracted that i didnt even notice the ball come straight for me ibmade an attempt to move out the way and failed miserably at that as well resulting in getting hit. My shoulder roughly meeting the wooden floor i looked up only to see that it wasnt a volley ball that hit me...'A basketball?' I looked over and seen the guys that were playing start to laugh 'oh thats funny huh? Ill show you something funny' i got up angrilyand was ready to stomp over to them when a boy came over to me "Im so so sorry Sakura i didnt mean to hit you" i looked up at the tall boy and needless to say he was gorgeous.

He looked just like Sasuke yet so different his hair was more tamed, he was a shit lot paler than Sasuke hisface was less defined and he was a little smaller than Sasuke he smiled exposing the pearly whites and i found myslef not being able to look away " how do you know my name?" I asked he looked at me "we have English together" 'with sasuke' "OI SAI BACK TO THE BOYS SIDE" his smile went away and i wanted to whine but i didnt "uh" he looked back then gave me a sheepish look "Sorry i must go, bye" he turned and left ball in hand and continued to play with his friends till the end of the class period i smiled to myself turned and went back to playing as well 'Sai why have i not met you sooner before Sasuke' i didnt know what i meant by that but it came out naturally and it felt...Good.. in a bad way.

 **Hey guys i wasnt going to update till tomorrow but i seen a review come in asking me to please update so i was like eh what the heck right, buttt annyyywayyyyy, tis the start of drama ughhh! Sasuke giving Sakura his number? Then then being a complete a-hole so not cool, also check out Sai and Sakura uh, BUT REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEE I need to know of I should continue this or not, ill start putting more into each chapter and more locations**

 **Yes there will be other pairings but this is mostly SasuSaku fanfic ! Till next timee chowwww!**


	4. Chapter 4: Even After

**God I know it's been soooo long and I really do apologize but this school work has been so crucial to me and it's literally been taking up all my free time and the cheerleading squad is give me shit about my toe touches UGHH if only there was a way to drop out of life safely for a few days. Oh and BTW I don't own Naruto or its Characters, if I did...you get where this is going so ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 4: Even After..

I know the way I was acting towards Sakura was uncalled for and unnecessary but I wasn't going to let some girl come into my life and make me feel all gittery on the inside and then leave, although she didn't seem like that type of girl I wasn't going to let it happen I did consider not talking to her as much as I use to but in my head for some reason wasn't going to be enough to get rid of the pink hair mistress so I decided to stop talking to her all together, sometimes you have to burn some bridges to create some distance.

"UCHIHA! YOUR YOUTHFULNESS MUST NOT BE WASTED ON THE BENCH GET A BALL AND JOIN A GROUP" I looked over and the coach in annoyance and cursed the day he was brought into this world, I glared at him and soon after stood up and grabbed a ball. I seen Sakura playing volleyball -well not exactly play more like struggling she was shorter than all the girls playing, I looked away and began to dribble the ball walking over to a random group of boys that seemed to not have a ball...then the ball hit my foot bouncing off of it and hitting Sakura square in the head I was about to go apologize until that kid came over and nursed her back to health.

I turned desperately wanting to not be affected by this I looked back over my shoulder to see him leaving and her smiling I glared at her as she went back to playing, _'who does this guy think he is taking the blame for my mistake to talk to Sakura'_ "Hn." I walked over to the trio of boys "That's my ball" I said as monotone as I could, one of the boys flinch at my voice and coward down a little bit this made me smirk but as fast as it was plastered on my face it left "Sai just give him his ball ours rolled over there somewhere" the other boy looked at everything but me I looked at the boy who now had a name. He looked at his friends and then at me "I think we can all play don't you think Sasuke-San" he looked in anorther direction from the corner of his eye. I followed his gaze in secret and seen Sakura who was looking this way with the rest of the gym _'this guy knows how to piss me off'_ two can play this game.

"Yeah sure let's play a tournament" he looked surprisedown about my answer is smirked at his face as he looked back at me, "Oh. Yeah that sounds exciting" he started clearing out a section of the gym "No we will do this on Saturday and the school park" I cut him off and walked back to the locker rooms as the bell rung.

Before I knew it, it was lunch our gang was chilling by the exit I seen everyone but Sakura "Where is the pink haired girl" I asked cooly "she went to the bathroom -oh here she is" I looked in the direction I was being pointed towards by Yamanaka, by chest did a weird pull at the sight of her, she looked pale and her eyes were slightly red, everyone seemed to notice this and rushed to her "Sakura! are you okay?" "What happened"? "Sakura!" I continued to looked at her "Nothing it's just, i need to go home" she painted a fake smile on her face she looked from everyone to me, which made everyone look from her to me ..."What." I knew what she was going to ask me I inwardly rolled my eyes "Sasu-chan?" She smiled yet another plastic smile "Can you drive me home" I was going to say I can't until I seen all the girls I considered friends - Associates glaring daggers at me, I was still going to say no then I seen Sai getting up out of his seat and walk towards us "Sure, come on" she walked over to me and watched as his face was filled with anger.

I put my arm over her shoulders and walked out the cafeteria doors as a loud gasp came from all over the building, I looked at Sakura who's pale face was now a beat red, I kept my arm wrapped around her until we got to my car I opened the door for her and watched her get in she slouched a little bit and closed her eyes _'Was she upset or sick?'_ the drive to her house was quite, which if I was to state was very strange given the fact that Sakura was a human bird, I looked over to her and seen she was sleeping, I sighed "Sakura if I get sick I'm kicking your ass" I said to her I knew she couldn't hear me but I just felt the need to let her know.

 _To the Gang~_

"Hina-Chan do you think that Sakura was okay?" Naruto asked me "She didn't look to good" I said as I looked at my cousin "Neji?"

He looked up "Well yeah she is with Uchiha now she will be fine" I was still worried "Well I could have taken her home if she asked me to" Ino had said "Speaking of rides why did she ask Sasuke? Do you think she likes him?" Shikamaru piped in Ino immediately looked irritated "Why Do YOU Like Her?" She yelled at him, he rolled his eyes but didn't answer, she gasped "SO YOU DO LIKE HER!" "Ino... calm down I said no such thing" he said to her while smirking. They began to bicker at each other.

"What if she isn't sick what if she faked it for time with Sasuke" Tenten said, I looked at her "We don't even know Sakura, you have no right to judge her like that Tenten" I said calmly "and why would you care do you have some kind of interest in the Uchiha?" Neji asked with narrowed eyes "Of course not you baka" she screamed at him face red in anger.

Naruto hasn't said anything for a while "Don't worry Naruto-Kun, Sakura-Chan is okay" I could tell by how worried his face looked, He always had a big heart that's why I loved him so, he looked up "Yeah although she didn't look to good, I hope she's okay."

I began to walk towards the exit with Naruto "If you aren't at the car before us you will be left" I said smiling, all the fighting stopped and everyone ran out the exit to the car Naruto looked lost in thought while we walked hand in hand this worried me to no end "Babe? Are you still thinking about her?" _'What was this I was feeling? J-jealousy? This couldn't possibly be it!'_ "Huh." Naruto stated as if I had just interrupted his thoughts and he was upset that I did "What's wrong Hina-Chan?" He smiled quickly I looked down "N-Nothing I'm fine!" I lied then grinned in fake reassurance "Okay well um tonight I'm going to swing by Sasuke's okay your welcome to come if you want to" some type of anger came over me but I didn't show it. "Okay."

 _To Sasuke~_

Her gate was open so I pulled into her drive way, it was provably one of those days were she'd be so tired that she forgets things, I parked and sat there is looked over at her face her lips where blue and her skin was even more pale...more dead like _'Sakura what's happening to you?'_ I pulied my phone out and called my mom out of habit.

 _'She is never going to answer you idiot...it's impossible'_ I hung up and called my dad.

 _"Hello?"_ His deep voice answered "Father." I stated,

"What _is it that you want Sasuke?"_ "I was calling to ask you if we can hold off dinner for I will be late." I asked properly "Why _will you be late?"_ He questioned me.

"I have an after school assignment to complete" I lied.

"Hn. _Be here by 8pm or I'll send your brother to come get you"_ He demanded "Father I am not a child I can find my way home just fine without Itachi's help" I said rudly I hated the fact that he treated my older with more respect than me.

 _"Watch your tone with me young man!"_ He shouted at me, now just noticing what I did "I'm sorry sir it won't happen again" I apologized pathetically _._

 _"That's much better, don't ever pull a stunt like this again we eat as a family like we always have when your mother was here do you understand!"_

"Yes sir"i stated and rolled my eyes.

 _"Ok then"_ and with that the call ended. _'Asshole'_

I had almost forgotten about Sakura she needed to get inside i put a hand on her forehead _'She's burning the fuck up!'_ I got out the car, and jogged to close the gate I came back to see she was starting to wake up she was taking sharp breaths I made haste to her side of the car she opened the door and tried to get out but fell on the pavement, adrenaline forming in my body causing me to run to her "Hey! Why didn't you wait for me to come back!" She begin to gasp for air, her lungs begging for the air that refused to come, she was suffocating I dug in my pocket for my phone, she slapped it away i watched as it skidded against the concrete some sort of panic in both of us seemed to make my blood pressure go up "e...e.m...e" she was trying to say something as her gasps became shorter and shorter her eyes began to water picked her up "Sakura what is it that you need, tell me" I tried not to sound design panic her eyes wondered to a window on her house I stood up and ran to the front door.

Using my foot to bust open the door I felt a Crack in my ankle but I still continued to run I laid her down on the couch and ran up stairs to the window she was looking at there was nothing but a small dresser in the hall way I was confused and begin to pull all the drawers out papers flew every where until I seen something a tiny glass bottle with green liquid in it and a needle the bottle said emergency on it I grabbed it and ran down stairs jumping the last four steps causing me to stumble and fall dropping the needle I got up and grabbed it then ran to the couch Sakura was having a seizure and fell onto the floor I put her head on my lap and shakely but the needle inside the bottle not before stabing myself several times with it, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she began to foam out the mouth, I felt as if I was have a seizure myself, I injected her and watched as her eyes closed seconds later everything stopped her foaming, her shaking...her breathing _'Was I to Late! DID I GIVE HER TO MUCH!'_ I began to shake her "Sakura! Get Up! SAKURA PLEASE" my brain wasn't cooperating with my body is was in a state of shock as she hasn't moved for several minutes.

I felt my heart shatter, then she twitched and began the gasp again until it all began to come out even, as if she was sleeping, it was like she had a internal switch flipped on and she was now among the living again, Sakura just died in my arms and came back to life.

I sat here for what seemed like hours, even after I started to feel the pain in my ankle, even after the muscle in my leg begin to pull probably tearing, even after 8 pm when I was supposed to be home for dinner. I didn't leave her side as she slept in my arms.

 **I hope that wasn't to short but this is an apology chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and REVIEW PLEASE! let me know if I am forgiven! Should I continue this book?! I love you lots till next time chowwwww**


	5. Chapter 5: Stranger

**Long story short I been busy I wasn't really thinking about finishing this story but then someone favorited my story and it made me feel good so**

 **anaadventure thanks for the motivation ! PLEASE REVIEW GUYS ! tell me what you think of the story so far, to fast? to slow? not enough? to much? let me know..tell me what should happen and I might put it in the story.. anywaysss to the story.. btw this chapter is still in Sasukes POV..**

Chapter 5: Stranger

I woke up in the same position I was in last time I was awake Sakura still in my lap sleeping as if she has never slept before, there was a pool of blood around my legs but I couldn't feel it anymore maybe my legs had gone numb from lack of oxygen, I looked down at her sleeping form again, she was so peaceful as if she would wake up right now and not have a clue what happened or why I'm here in the first place. I didn't know what I was going to tell her... but what I did know was that I needed to go to a hospital and get my legs checked out, I slightly begin to move and shift Sakura off of me I tried to get up but the popping of my knee caps said otherwise.

I tumbled back to the ground on top of Sakura an unwanted sensation rose up my neck the heat pleasant yet disturbing, I nearly cringed at myself until her eyes began to flutter open, she looked at me and her pupils dilated, I waited for a scream, a push... something but nothing ever came I opened my eyes that I didn't remember closing and seen hers filled with tears she closed her eyes as a defense mechanism to stop them from breaking through the barrier she built. "Sasuke I'm -I'm so s-sorry" she put her hands over her face shielding them from me, I slowly moved off of her regretting moving at all the pain caught me off guard causing me to yelp, she removed her hands to reveal a tear stricken face. she looked of complete worry "Sasuke what happened are you okay?" I didn't say anything until she started to make her way towards me, I waved her back "No! I'm fine don't" I felt pathetic _'I sound like an idiot why do I even put myself through the trouble anyway shes just a girl'_ "Sasuke I want to help you" she came closer my heart jumped and I don't like it, she was getting closer by the millisecond and the feeling I couldn't explain was coming back again.

"I SAID IM OKAY" I didn't mean to yell it but none the less I didn't apologize, I didn't so much as wither under her heart broken look as bad as I wanted to, I sighed "Just call me an ambulance, my phone is in the driveway" I looked away I didn't see the tears in her eyes fall, I didn't see her nod her head, I didn't see her leave soon enough the ambulance were here and they put me in the back of a ambulance truck I watched as they asked Sakura if she was related to me and if she knew what happened she no on both parts but not before saying that we were 'close friends', then they asked her if she wanted to ride in the back with me I watched as her slightly colored face look at me I looked away again there was a mummer and the they doors were closed I assumed she said no I laid there and thought about what happened in the past few hours of my consciousness, after a few moments of recalibrating I couldn't help but notice that every thought I had was of pink and green, it pissed me off how much one single person could do to you in the time span of a few weeks I decided to let my brain rest and soon fell asleep.

next time I woke up I had a jejune cast on, it felt as if there was no blood circulation in my leg what so ever, my head bobbed back and forth I felt it "They drugged the shit out of you bro" I looked up to see a less defined spitting image of my father "Itachi" "Brother now that is no way to greet me given you been out for a couple of days" he looked bored sitting next to my hospital bed, I half wanted it to be Sakura there and not him, oh my how it bothered me "Well?" he said looking at me "what is it that you want Itachi" I rolled my eyes and sighed " I want to know what your business was at Miss Sakura's house that caused you to miss moms favorite dish and a broken ankle you know father isn't very pleased with you in fact he had a talk with her yesterday morning about it" my head never turned to him but my eyes did widen "what did he say to her!" I didn't mean for it to come out so venomous "my my what do we have here? are you pressed about little Saku-chan what were you doing there any way" I gave him the darkest of glares but his façade never broke he smirked at me I don't know why I act this way over her.

"Excuse me visiting hours are over" a nurse had came in and gave him a skeptical look I looked out the window again, "Foolish little brother I will be here to pick you up tomorrow afternoon" he said, as long as his presence seemed to be he was gone in a instant. "Hn." I grunted, I half smiled at the thought of Sakuras smiling face and her calling me _Sasu-chan_ then a frightening thought came to me, a dead cold Sakura in my arms because I was to shaky to help her... to scared I closed my eyes and wondered where my phone was my eyes drifted to the stand beside my hospital bed there were sunflowers _'No question Ino'_ and a bunch of cards, balloons, and bears, my phone was spotted in the mess of cards I picked it up ignoring the cards completely.

"15 missed calls from Asshole, 23 from Dobe, 134 messages from Dobe,... 2 messages from Unknown" I opened the message from the unknown ID

 ** _Sasuke..._**

 ** _We need to talk..._**

"who is this?" was meant to be said in my head but instead came out my mouth.

 _Who is this and how did you get my number?_

 ** _Its me Sakura I just wanted to talk to you about what happened, your brother told me that you have woken up and that I should talk to you... I would have came in but visiting hours are up._**

My heart jumped a little, texting wasn't really my style why spend 10 minutes typing out something that I could say in 2...so I gave her a call. she answered on the second ring,

 ** _"Hello?"_**

 _"_ Hey..."

 _ **"Sasuke I'm..-I'm so-"**_

 _"_ Quit telling me you're sorry Sakura _"_ I was getting annoyed with this, although I could hear her voice breaking over the phone as she spoke to me I couldn't help but think that she sounded beautiful, I sighed _'I have to stay away from you Sakura youre changing me and it doesn't feel good, I don't like change'_ I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear the question I was being asked I resisted the urge to say huh "repeat what you just said" she laughed **_"I said when do you get out Sasu-chan"_** she must of found my confusion funny "Tomorrow afternoon" I simply answered

 ** _"That's good...well i'll talk to you then, unless you aren't up to it then I coul-"_**

"That's fine." I said cooly, I heard her smile over the phone, which caused me to smirk, until that terrifying thought came back to me, I just had to ask before she hung up the phone.

"Sakura?"

 _ **"Mhmm?"**_

"Why didn't you want me to call 911?" I asked, my question was met with silence I checked the phone twice to see if she had hung up, I didn't so much as breath to loudly and waited for her answer.

 ** _"I didn't want to be a bother"_** she said after a while _'Bullshit'_

"Sakura you could of-"

 ** _"Sorry Sasuke-kun I have to go"_** and like that I was met with the sound of a disconnected phone I turned my phone off and laid back down one arm draped over my face blocking the light of the white room, it was late noon already and I was extremely tired. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about why she would lie to me, _'its not like I saved your life or anything'_ I groaned in pure frustration "Sakura Haruno youre a pain in the ass and you know it" I sighed and thought about how hectic school would be, I vowed to myself that I wouldn't let a single person sign my case, not even one Sakura Haruno I looked at the ceiling and fantasized about the day I would be stress free. I wondered who I would be with, where would I be, why would I be there until I openly fell into a world of blackness called sleep.

I woke up again and it was 2pm I sat up feeling completely reborn I've never slept like that not even on the weekends, as I rubbed the sleep out my eyes and stood up the case giving me extra height and tried walking around in it almost falling over I grabbed onto the chair, there were crunches right next to the door,  
"Hn." I rolled my eyes _'but of course they would be all the way over there"_ There was a tiny knock on the door so tiny that if I wasn't as awake and aware of everything I would have never heard it, I sat down "Come in." I said loudly there was a delay in the door opening and to my shock there was on tiny pinkette poking her head in through the door "Hey Sasu-chan" she smiled, her smile was plastic and I could tell she was slightly uncomfortable being in the same room as me, more or less in the same room as me. "Hey" I greeted her back "What are you doing here?" I tried to make conversation to ease the awkwardness she was feeling, "To talk" was all she said and I immediately felt dumb for even asking her that _'what else did she come for you idiot'_ I rolled my eyes at myself then looked at her " of course, sit" I gestured to the brown hospital chair, she sat down and looked at her feet "Um... I wanted to thank you for possibly saving my life and I owe you big time, I just wanted to tell you that whatever you need I can always help you with" she smiled, I looked away I didn't want her services...I wanted answers.

"Sakura?" I knew what I was about to ask her could ruin our friendship or whatever is left of it, "Why does this happen to you?" she flinch, then looked up "If I told you the only thing you would do is judge me!" she begin to stand up and back away from me slowly _'she cant leave a need an answer'_ I grabbed her wrist "Sakura please I need to know! I would never judge you." she looked at me fearfully "WHY!" she shouted "Because I need to know what I'm getting myself into!' I yelled at her, holding her hand now, it was so soft and pure, I brought her to me slowly and sat back down she stood in front of me I moved her to my side and she sat down we were silent for a few minutes I sat there and waited for her to speak, I didn't rush her nor did I look away from her "I'm-" she was cut off by the sound of a knock on the door it soon opened and to my dismay was my brother "Sasuke be ready in f-" he stopped at the sight of me and Sakura and smirked he looked down at our hands that were still intertwined, she pulled them away and into her lap her face turning so red it was purple "Am I interrupting something?" he asked smirk never leaving his face _'you Asshole!'_ "I-I have to go" she stood up fixing her haltered top and skirt pulling a stray hair behind her ear "I'll see you at school Sasuke-kun" and with that she left, I was pissed to the point of pixilation.

"Be ready in three minutes" he said and then left.

The car was filled with a deafening silence, so quiet it was loud enough to make your ears bleed. I inwardly dared him to say a word to me, one single word.

"So little brother, you and Miss Sakura? I thought id never see the day you become interested in someone" he took a sharp turn to the right causing me to hit my head on the window, my brother seemed to be the only person in the world who was able to humiliate me "I'm not interested in her, or anyone for that matter" I said between gritted teeth, he laughed "little brother I am not easily fooled" I nursed the red mark on my head that the window caused an looked at my cast. More sooner than later we arrived, he got his keys and pocketed them, we sat there "do you need any assistance" "fuck off Itachi" he shrugged his shoulders and got out the car I watched as he went inside, I few moments later I got out of the car and hopped to the trunk to get the crunches, an was on my way to the front door once inside I was met with a icy look from my father who stood at the base of the stairs "We will talk in the tomorrow until then you are to sleep in the guest room downstairs" I had the urge to question him and ask him what he said to Sakura, I stood up straight and looked him in the eyes "Father with your permission id like to ask you a question" he narrowed his eyes at me "I said tomorrow Sasuke, now the doctors said you will need to put little to no pressure on your leg, I brought some of your clothes to the guest room" I didn't say anything "Your medicine for pain is in there as well" he turned and left.

I slouched a little once he was gone and heard retreating footsteps I looked at the top of the stairs to see Itachis back he stopped and looked back at me "You know Sasuke...the best things in life" and with that I watched him walk off I heard his door close softly _'Hn.'_ I went to the guest room, I liked this room it was away from everyone, in the back of the house isolated from emotions and the people who portrayed them. I put the crunches beside the bed _'I haven't been in this room for years'_ I laid down on the bed with my casted leg on the bed and the other foot on the floor there was a crumbling sound under the pillow without sitting up I reached my hand underneath it and felt around for the source of the sound until my hand ran over a cool filmy paper I pulled it out and looked at it, it was a picture...of me and my Mother I looked across the room to see a empty frame dusted and old sitting on a dresser. I laid the picture on my chest and closed my eyes, thinking about how Sakura and my Mother were so much alike...so much that you wouldn't be able to tell them apart if they were sisters.

 _"Sasu-chann"_

 _"Hey Sasu-chan can you help me with this"_

 _"Hey Sasu-chan"_

Sakura was different from every other girl ive met, I didn't like these feelings I get when talking about her...or to her. I needed -wanted this to stop I wanted her to stop making me feel like this. I barely knew her even after what happened between us at her house, she was a complete stranger. and I must stay away from her at all cost.

 _"I'll see you at school Sasuke-Kun"_

I shook my head at the thought, I don't want this..

 _"Sasu-chan?..Can you drive me home?"_

"Please stop" I closed my eyes tighter, I seen her face.

 _"Babe you werent supposed to be here for another hour, i havent even gotten the chance to change" she smirked_

 _"Your car is awesome! My Genesis has nothing on your car" she whined with admiration._

 _"my name is Sakura Haruno I'm 17 from Suna my favorite color is red yes this is my real hair color and that's it I guess"_

My eyes opened and to my surprise they were filled with salty water. "...who is this girl" I laughed.


End file.
